Did you put a spell on me?
by Sylsy
Summary: Jemma Simmons, brillante bióloga de SHIELD, es la encargada de arreglar el desastroso estado en el que se encuantra Loki, ya cautivo, tras la batalla de Nueva York, pero tratar con el dios de las mentiras no es tan fácil...


Jemma Simmons avanzaba por el pasillo escoltada por un grupo de agentes armados, por su seguridad. La petición había sido repentina. Tenía que aplicar sus avanzadas dotes como bióloga. "Ya ha trabajado con organismos de… extraña procedencia, así que esto no supondrá un reto para usted" se lo había dicho Furia en persona. El hecho de que tuvieran que acompañarla seis de los mejores agentes armados la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que tenían un cautivo y ella debía curarlo. Así de sencillo. Pero ese cautivo representaba una amenaza potencial para todo el planeta… y casi había arrasado Nueva York. Por un lado sentía pánico al tener que estar en su presencia pero por el otro… Venía de otro planeta y su mente científica se moría de curiosidad. Podría tomar algunas muestras cuidadosamente y analizarlas… Necesitaba datos.

Llegaron a la celda de aislamiento. Abrieron la puerta para ella y se quedaron allí vigilando. ¿Nadie iba a entrar con ella? ¿Iba a estar a solas con un asesino peligroso? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le habían dicho que estaba encadenado, pero aun así había conseguido escapar de una celda a prueba de Hulk… Respiró hondo y entro a paso tranquilo.

Estaba sentado sobre un sobrio catre metálico, con unas esposas realmente extrañas ¿algún tipo de último modelo de los chicos del laboratorio? Parecían resistentes. Eso la tranquilizó. El prisionero tenía realmente mal aspecto. Cortes y magulladuras por la cara, sus ropas estaban sucias y parecía llevar algún tipo de armadura que estaba maltrecha por algunos lados. Preparó primero algo de material para los cortes y las magulladuras con detenimiento. Dudó un momento pero incluyó material de sutura, quizá los cortes fueran más profundos de lo que parecían. Él la observaba atentamente, sin pestañear. Casi podía sentir su mirada clavada en la espalda. Finalmente lo encaró y trató de esbozar una sonrisa amistosa, no tenía por qué ser un momento desagradable.

-Me llamo Jemma Simmons, y me voy a encargar de curar tus heridas- dijo con su suave acento mientras se acercaba a él.

La miró seriamente, y pasó la mirada por el material que llevaba en la bandeja y la miró enarcando una ceja en silencio, con mueca sarcástica. Al cabo de unos segundos se decidió a hablar.

-Yo soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard.- dijo alzando la barbilla con un gesto altivo. Era curioso cómo un tipo tan hecho polvo y herido podía mostrar semejante dignidad.

Jemma se limitó a asentir y sentarse frente a él. Observó su rostro con ojo crítico: un corte en la nariz, que aunque largo, no era profundo. Otro corte debajo del labio, no muy profundo, pero sangraba bastante. Empezaría por ahí. Cogió unas gasas y puso desinfectante, acercándolo despacio al lugar afectado, mientras él la observaba divertido y expectante. Soltó un gruñido cuando el desinfectante hizo contacto con su piel y maldijo.

-Más cuidado, midgardiana- dijo con una mirada cortante y mueca amenazadora.

Jemma suspiró.

-Me llamo Jemma- dijo mirándole seria- Y no es para tanto. No seas quejica- dijo como quien trata con un niño. Este comentario le acarreó otra mirada fulminante del asgardiano.

-Eres tú la que no tiene cuidado. Estás tratando con un príncipe. Ten modales- le espetó maliciosamente. Jemma apretó las gasas con entusiasmo de más haciéndole poner otra mueca de dolor.

-Sujétate la gasa tú mismo ¿quieres?- añadió cortante mientras buscaba más material para seguir su tarea. El ambiente se le antojaba exasperante, tratar con aquel… hombre no iba a ser un camino de rosas. El corte que tenía en la frente, justo encima de la ceja si era profundo. Debería darle puntos. Buscó la aguja y el hilo y se puso los guantes mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se extendía por el rostro de Loki.

-¿No me digas que te he hecho enfadar?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida y tono suave, pero irónico. Esta vez fue Jemma la que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tengo que coserte eso- dijo ignorándole y en tono seco.

-Oh, perdonad si os he ofendido- dijo en tono pomposo y solemne- pero esa no es razón para que me torturéis- dijo sonriendo aunque mirando con recelo la aguja y el hilo.

-No es tortura, es necesario- dijo suspirando- además, deberías saber que me han escogido para venir aquí porque nadie más quería hacerlo- dijo mirándole de solsayo. Eso no era del todo así. Si, había mucha gente que había rechazado, pero ella estaba cualificada. Pero eso él no lo sabía.

-Tu gente tiene una manera extraña de dar la bienvenida a un dios- dijo en un tono que la hizo estremecerse. Tenía cierto tinte peligroso y amenazante. Sólo quería intimidarla.

-El dios de las Mentiras- dijo ella acercando la aguja a la herida.

-Vaya, así que has oído hablar de mi…- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que se borró al ver que se acercaba con la aguja- ¿No pensarás clavarme eso en la piel en serio? ¿Vas a remendarme como si fuera un calcetín?- dijo indignado- En Asgard no hacemos eso…

-Pero esto no es Agsgard, Loki. Aquí lo hacemos así, y si no te gusta tampoco es que puedas opinar, eres tú el que está esposado, te lo recuerdo- dijo malhumorada.

-Qué carácter- dijo burlón y mirándola divertido- Quién diría eso, viéndote cómo has entrado, asustada y sonriendo cómo una niña buena…- dijo juguetón. Clavó su mirada en ella y la observó mejor, con detenimiento. Sabía que aquello la incomodaría y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Miró como ella hacía una mueca y en sus mejillas apareció un ligero rubor. Una sonrisa torva se extendió por su cara –Casi podía oler tu miedo- la miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Por un momento aquella mirada azulverdosa la hechizó por completo y realmente se sintió intimidada. Había muchas cosas en aquella mirada… Malicia, venganza, orgullo, dolor, envidia, odio, vulnerabilidad, altivez… Quizá hubieran subestimado lo que aquel asgardiano era capaz de hacer… Pero ¿la estaba doblegando a su voluntad? ¿O simplemente eran juegos mentales? ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas?

-¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?- dijo dejando que la frase flotara en el aire con una sonrisa pícara.

Pestañeo unos momentos y se puso manos a la obra, suturando la herida con calma. Loki de vez en cuando emitía algún quejido, pero básicamente permaneció callado, obviando algún que otro comentario de crítica que ignoró, para fastidio de él, pues realmente disfrutaba el que le replicara.

Al terminar, oyó un golpe seco en la puerta que la sacó de sus tribulaciones.

-Agente Simmons, la reclaman para la comprobación de datos de… Um, el proyecto con el que trabaja normalmente- dijo uno de los agentes encargados de escoltarla.

-De acuerdo, me pondré con ello de inmediato- dijo asintiendo aunque no pudieran verla.

Miró a Loki.

-Volveré cuando haya terminado con eso- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpe- Aún tengo que examinar si tienes algo roto- dijo levantándose y dejando la bandeja a un lado, preparada para irse.

-¿Me traerás flores a tu regreso?- dijo maliciosamente- Es lo mínimo antes de que me manosees a tu antojo.

Por toda respuesta Jemma suspiró socarronamente y rodó los ojos.

-Adiós Loki

-Adiós Jemma- dijo bajito y por primera vez.

Mientras Jemma hacía el camino de vuelta por el pasillo preguntándose qué era aquello tan importante que la habían tenido que sacar de allí, no podía evitar pensar en aquellos ojos irreales y que aún parecían mirarla mientras caminaba.


End file.
